


Contracted (Velvet)

by coughsyrup



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: M/M, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, dom!Solomon, forced nonverbal, kitten play, nonconventional blowjobs, sub!Satan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coughsyrup/pseuds/coughsyrup
Summary: Satan finally gets to be the kitten he clearly wants to be. Solomon agrees to help out.
Relationships: Satan/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Contracted (Velvet)

**Author's Note:**

> Written to celebrate Satan's birthday. Happy birthday to my favourite wannabe catboy.

First of all, they get the contract written up. It’s a tense, long conversation - at least, tense on one side. Solomon keeps that easy smile throughout it all, even when Satan thinks over again and again for the exact correct phrasing he wants to use here. He won’t allow himself to get duped, to get some kind of pact accidentally written up between them. And if anyone’s got a chance of duping him, it’s this suspiciously intelligent sorcerer. But for all of Satan's suspicions, it's not like he has many other options. He doesn't really like the idea of asking one of his brothers to indulge him in this fantasy - Asmodeus would probably give it a go, but the idea of spelling out exactly what he wants… It makes him squirm - metaphorically - with embarrassment.

The idea is that Solomon is a neutral outsider. Not a demon, who would happily use this information against him. But rather… a human, who'll happily use this information against him still, but will have less power to back that up. Theoretically.

Honestly, Satan's not sure this is a good idea. But somehow, _somehow _, Solomon's managed to wheedle the basics of what he wants out of him - and now they're here, sat with one-sided tension around Satan's desk while they both reread the proffered contract. Finally, Satan takes the quill with its plume of black feathers taken from his own boa and he signs his sigil onto the paper. The ease and speed with which Solomon signs his own name right under it gives Satan an uneasy feeling, like he’s definitely made a mistake here. He may consider himself the most intelligent of his brothers, but he knows even he could be capable of being outsmarted. Especially by this human with centuries apparently under his skin and legions of demons supposedly bound to him already.__

__He is brought out of his concerns when Solomon stands from the desk, gesturing for Satan to do the same._ _

__“Bring out everything you’d like for us to use today. I want it to hand. This is the last you’ll be communicating and moving as normal,” the white-haired human explains with an airy tone, and he watches Satan with a detached, almost clinical interest as the blonde starts to move in turn. He stands, hesitating only for a moment before he heads over to his bedside drawer._ _

__The items are hidden in a locked, secret compartment from a trick floor in the similarly locked bottom drawer. Satan isn’t exactly comforted by the idea of Solomon watching him unlock and bring the items out, but… Well, he supposes their secrecy is no longer a necessity to the human. The cat’s out of the bag, as it were. Satan takes them from their hiding place and carefully arranges them across his bedspread, flushing a little to see his shame and desire so plainly laid out before them both._ _

__Solomon nods over the items, coming up behind Satan with such silent grace that it startles the demon, not having realised just how close he was until he feels the human’s warmth suddenly behind him. His hair stands up on the back of his neck, and an instinct that he pushes down tells him to bring out his horns and claws and fangs in response._ _

__“These first,” Solomon murmurs in a voice that seems lower than before, a little fuller in a way that Satan wants to take the time to analyse, but he can understand that the priority here is in fulfilling the command. He watches pale, slender fingers reach past him from behind, the tips of the digits brushing slowly over jet black fur, as soft as the feathers that Satan had plucked to sign their contract. The movement of the human’s hand is slow and deliberate and the goosebumps don’t let up. Satan nods slowly, words of acknowledgement rising in his throat and falling back down again._ _

__He reaches his hand out but the paler man stops him, fingers brushing his own for a moment to discourage the movement. Soloman takes the headband and slowly places it with utmost care against his scalp, golden strands falling naturally around his new set of ears. It feels like a coronation. There’s a palpable sense of relief that Satan feels - he’s leaning back against Solomon’s chest behind him, and his breath comes easier than it has since he signed that contract. It’s just a headband, just an accessory. There’s nothing magical to it, although they both know that should he ask for it, the sorcerer could try to enchant it. But it’s a symbol, it’s a physical allowance of that… release._ _

__Satan opens his eyes again, unsure when they’d closed in the first place, and nods._ _

__The clothes are next. Satan’s glad that they’d met with each other directly after the academy; he's not sure he would have been able to handle the anticipation if he'd had to wait any longer. He can feel Solomon’s fingers working at the back of his neck, and although it raises a sense of vulnerability within him, when his bowtie is undone and placed to the side, it feels like one step closer to that space he wants to step into. He’s been in it before, but never fully. Never with someone else to allow him to really feel the haze wash over him like he craves. That is, after all, why he’d signed the contract in the first place. Solomon’s arms move around him again and despite Satan’s slight height advantage over the human, he still feels himself sink against the heat behind him, still feels himself lean into the parody of an embrace as elegant fingers free each shirt button from top to bottom, one by one. He allows the fabric to be pulled from his frame and doesn’t make a sound other than his slow breathing that he forces to stay steady even as it threatens to shake. The air seems cold as Solomon’s fingertips trace down from his collarbones down over each rib, as if counting them as each one juts out under his skin. The backs of his blunt nails trace softly over the contour of his hip bones and Satan feels himself shiver before he can help it. He swears he can hear the other man smirk behind him, even if he can’t see it._ _

__His trousers are unfastened and the fabric pushed down, his underwear following quickly after, and Satan is made all the more aware of his nakedness by how the other man hasn’t removed a single item of his own clothing._ _

__“Aren’t you-...” is as far as he gets in his line of questioning before one slender finger is placed vertically across his lips, pressing so firmly that it catches the sharp edge of one of his teeth in the process._ _

__“No, I don’t think so, kitten. What did I say earlier? That was the last change you had to communicate as normal. Kittens don’t speak, do they?” Solomon’s voice is teasing, that slight hint of cruelty that never fully surfaces. The pretense of innocence. Satan shivers again before he can help it - and then, after a moment of silence, a slow nod. He has a safeword. It’s in the contract. He’ll use it if he wants to. He doesn’t want to. So he just nods instead and it feels like he’s signing something away. But he hears that grin behind him somehow, feels the air change between them. It’s not magic, he doesn’t think. But it’s definitely there._ _

__“Good boy,” he hears, and it’s almost purred against his neck. Solomon’s lips are closer than he’d thought and he feels them brush against his skin there, where shoulder meets throat, the dip before his prominent collarbones. He feels the other nip at his skin and Satan lets out a little shudder at the sensation, feeling a heat rising inside him._ _

__“Kneel down now, kitten. No more standing on two legs. That’s what you wanted, isn’t it?” The words seem almost mocking, but they’re nothing if not correct. He’d written it in the contract himself. He lowers himself down until his knees hit the floor and he curls his fingers gently in on themselves before his palms touch the immaculate carpet. Solomon easily steps around him, sitting himself down next to all the apparatus that Satan’s brought out for them, and lets his hand fall gracefully out in front of himself. He slowly crooks one finger and Satan almost feels the hypnotic, magnetic pull between them. He crawls on his hands and knees and his breathing’s definitely heavier now, just as his cock stirs between his legs. The cold still washes over him with goosebumps but he can’t seem to mind it._ _

__He watches Solomon take the thin line of velvet with its metal decoration and he bares his throat immediately. It’s submissive and vulnerable and if he were in his right mind, he’d detest himself for it. But if he were in his right mind, he wouldn’t be doing this in the first place. That’s the whole reason for signing the contract - for drawing it up with a man that he doesn’t trust as far as he can throw him. Because he doesn’t want to be in his right mind. He wants that haze, that pleasure, that submissiveness._ _

__The velvet collar presses up around his throat as Solomon reaches to fasten it behind his neck and Satan hears himself softly moan just from the sensation of it. It earns him a chuckle from the human and he can’t bring himself to care enough to feel embarrassed. The bell at the front is quiet, dampened with hidden felt, enough so that they’ll hear it in the room between them but his brothers won’t come running to investigate the curious sound. His heavy breathing isn’t enough to trigger the sound but the sensation of the tight fabric around his throat is something he can’t tear his mind away from. He doesn’t want to. His cock is aching already, and when Solomon murmurs a low, soft, “good kitten… That’s my good boy…” Satan feels himself moan quietly in return. He leans into the human’s hand without thinking as it raises to cup the side of his head. Fingertips gently scratch behind his attached ears and the noise that Satan makes is not one any human could create, nor any real cat. It’s not quite a purr, but it’s a rumble that starts in his lower chest and fills his throat and it’s enough to replicate the sound he wants. It’s authentic and demonic and Solomon doesn’t stop the look of surprise on his own face in time, even if Satan’s closed eyes don’t catch the affectionate smile the human gives in response to the sound._ _

__Solomon runs his thumb over the soft, outside edge of his ear as he gently scratches at the other’s scalp with his fingertips, and listens to the purr. He brings Satan in closer with fingers sliding to the back of his head to tug him in, and his other hand comes to start undoing his own trouser fastenings. He’s more excited than he’d expected to be, and he has to assume that it comes from the power inherent in this situation. That and, well, the way Satan looks up at him with wide eyes and a steady gaze, his lips parted a little to accommodate for his heavier breath. Solomon watches a pink, slightly pointed tongue come up to wet at his lips, and he feels his cock stiffen further._ _

__“Good boy,” he murmurs again, lower this time with arousal. “Good kitten.”_ _

__Satan’s moan is a ragged, overlaying that strange little purr. He lets himself be tugged closer by his hair, and Solomon easily notes the way that his thighs part a bit in clear arousal from the action. His cock is long and flushed and curved against his stomach even with his position on all fours, and Solomon isn’t the type to be put off when he notices the strange little bumps and ridges under the skin. No, more curious and anticipatory than put off. But now isn’t the time. It’s not in their contract, and Solomon isn’t about to attempt to break a contract with a demon. It’s how he’s survived so long._ _

__“I think you know what to do here, don’t you?” he murmurs, as if the options haven’t been laid out clearly in writing between them. Satan seems to act on instinct rather than order, and he moves to start lapping over the human’s own slightly smaller cock, easily coaxing him into full hardness. He never quite takes the shaft into his mouth, only nuzzling and licking at it, his eyes closed in utter, shameless bliss. Solomon can’t help but stroke over the back of his hair as Satan works over him, hearing him sigh and purr again in pleasure._ _

__He can almost leave him to it for now - and unlike his little pet, Solomon is more easily able to push past the fog of carnal pleasure to think clearly. He reaches beside him with his free hand, uncapping a clear bottle on the bed. The noise seems to alert Satan, but while he stops his motions for just a second to observe the intrusions into his thoughts, it just quickens his breathing and he gives no protest and goes back to lapping even more eagerly over Solomon’s cock._ _

__He has to move his kitten slightly over to the side - and Satan doesn’t stop his licking and nuzzling over him even while he’s tugged into his new position - so that he can reach. But it’s easy enough for Soloman to reach down and stroke his slicked up fingers between his cheeks and start to sink in. He hears Satan moan roughly against his side of his cock as he pushes in, sees the way that the blonde’s cock twitches between his legs, the way his back seems to sort of arch to get more of that stimulus._ _

__“Good boy...” the human murmurs again, low and affectionate, immediately returned with another little purr and a noise that’s higher pitched against his cock, almost forced out against its creator’s will._ _

__“What was that, kitten?” Solomon teases, his grin widening as he presses his two fingers gently in, starting to stretch and crook them inside the other. It’s faster than he thinks he would move for another one of his own species, but this is only one of a handful of times that he’s laid with a demon. Granted, most of those times have been with Asmodeus, but he’s still pretty sure that a demon can handle much more at once than he could, and Satan certainly isn’t backing out of their little agreement. Quite the opposite, in fact._ _

__“What was that noise? Was that a little meow, kitten?” he presses with a delighted, if patronising tone. He can see Satan’s cheeks flushed a deep pink, and he just laughs softly, pressing his fingers in deeper and hearing another strangled, high pitched cry from the other. It’s clearer this time, a quiet little yowl that he clearly wants to let out but is too embarrassed to give into it properly._ _

__“That’s it, that’s my good kitten… It’s just us, here… You’re doing so well…” spills softly, sweetly from his lips as he rocks his two fingers inside the other, watching the way his contracted lover’s hips shift back against him with every little thrust, the quiet tinkling of the bell around his neck starting to ring out within those four walls. He wants to bury himself inside that channel, but… No, it’s not written. He won’t break the contract. He won’t break that trust. It’d ruin everything. And right now, the power he has over this impossibly strong creature… It’s all worth it to feel that power. It’s worth it to hear the demon finally give in, honestly starting to mewl against his own hard cock, alternating between licking over it and nuzzling it against the soft skin of his cheek, not caring about the way it dampens his cheek._ _

__Satan outright whines when Solomon removes his fingers from him, and the human chuckles at the needy, desperate expression on his face, his pink lips parted and brushing over the base of his cock, its shaft pressed up against his cheek in a very appealing way._ _

__“Shh, shh…” he murmurs soothingly, still stroking over his hair with his clean hand, and the demon’s eyes close again as he nuzzles into the touch unconsciously. “That’s it… Good boy…”_ _

__Solomon takes a moment to look over the contraption that he picks up, slicking it up with one hand with a little more of the lubricant. It’s cute, really. Jet black to match the ears - both the long, flared silicone to insert inside his little kitten, and the almost plumage of fur that forms the tail that’s attached to the base. Satan’s looking over to him again, and there’s clear, eager anticipation over his face as he watches the human’s movements - so Solomon moves purposefully slowly, just to tease him a little more. Satan doesn’t ask him to hurry up, not when he can’t use his words. He just gives that quiet little yowl again, whimpering it against the side of Solomon’s own hard, aching shaft._ _

__“Alright, kitten,” Solomon laughs breathily, finally taking pity on the other. Satan arches his back a bit as he reaches behind the other once more, and the human watches as his new pet’s expression starts to almost melt into one of utter bliss. His lips part wide with the moan he lets out, quiet and shy but with his chest rising and falling enough in a slow, heavy exhale as the silicone pushes into his entrance, inch by clearly perfect inch. The bell rings out as Satan lets his cheek fall against Solomon’s thigh, eyes closed as he gives into the pleasure of the toy pressing inside him, deeper and firmer than his lover’s fingers had been able to reach. When it’s deep enough for the base to press up against his cheeks, Satan’s practically shaking against Solomon’s leg. The mewls and moans just get louder as Solomon starts to grind the toy up inside him, and searches for that spot which has Satan’s cock throbbing sharply between his legs and his feral, feline noises of pleasure coming out without any shame or restraint._ _

__It takes a bit of coaxing, tugging at his hair again to remind Satan to go back to lapping over his cock, but he does so without any complaint at all. His actions are clearly distracted as Solomon thrusts the toy slowly but firmly inside of him, the tail hanging down behind him and the fur tickling up against the back of the blonde’s thighs as his hips rock back to meet his ‘owner’s’ thrusts. This isn’t about the human’s own pleasure, he reminds himself, even as his cock throbs against the demon’s parted lips, even as he feels those primal noises vibrating against him. This is about their contract, about giving Satan what he’d come to Solomon to finally find. It’s about the groundwork for future deals. For future pacts._ _

__That, and how pretty Satan looks as he tilts his head back to really moan and purr and mewl with pleasure as Solomon’s wrist moves quicker and harder against him, slamming up against that spot inside him now._ _

__The blonde clearly can’t give much of a warning as he approaches that peak. He doesn’t have the words for it - he wouldn’t want to give them verbally if he had them. He nuzzles his cheek up against Solomon’s thigh as he gasps and whines, and the human doesn’t have the heart to push his head back down over his own cock. He just pets at Satan's hair, scratches behind those faux ears with one hand, and fucks him harder with the other, pressing the toy inside him over and over again until the demon’s hips are bucking and his thighs are shaking as he comes hard over his own chest and stomach and over the carpet below them. Solomon’s got some magic to clean that up later - he doesn’t want to allow Satan the time to think about it yet and get too embarrassed. Instead, he simply tilts the other’s compliant head to face his cock before he slides his hand between them instead, stroking over himself with quick, purposeful thrusts. The demon parts his lips, looking up at the other with heavily lidded eyes, blissed out and utterly, utterly submissive. Solomon doesn’t try to draw it out any longer, groaning wordlessly as spills over Satan’s lips and cheek, sighing with pleasure as that release is drawn out of him._ _

__They both don’t move for a long, heady moment, before the human chuckles again and starts to tuck himself back into his trousers - fully dressed again in an instant and leaving the demon below him exposed and on all fours, covered in both of their seed and with his accessories still on and inside him. His cheeks burn a reddish green with clear embarrassment, and Solomon can’t resist reaching out to pat over his head, half affectionate and half condescending._ _

__“Good boy,” he teases, to which Satan merely grumbles and turns away, reaching to take his headband off. Solomon stops him with one finger hooking in between the velvet collar and the front of his bared throat, tugging him close again with one simple, small movement. “Stay. It would be irresponsible of me to force you to come down from this too quickly. Did you get what you wanted in the end?”_ _

__“I-...” Satan’s voice sounds a little hoarse now from disuse, and he has to clear his throat a bit to try to talk again. “Yeah. I did.”_ _

__Solomon just grins, moving to pet over the other’s hair again idly, which Satan gives into again with much more reluctance to show the enjoyment on his face this time._ _

__“Good. C’mon. Let’s clean you up and we can start discussing next time, hm?”_ _

__Satan’s not sure he trusts the wide grin on his face, but after a long moment to think about it, he nods. He knows already that the feathered quill will soon be in his hands again, and he’ll sign his name once more._ _


End file.
